An ink cartridge described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-178535 has an ink-delivery part attached to an end of an ink pack encapsulating ink. A packing member is fitted into an outlet of the ink-delivery part, and a valve member is urged by a spring member to contact one endface of the packing member to prevent the delivery of ink.